five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF 2: alternate timeline
FNAF 2: Alternate timeline is a spin-off of FNAF, but in an alternate timeline. Plot After the New and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down, A new animatronic have been uncovered. But, the bite of 87 became nothing but a hoax. Mechanics *Camera: Use to check on the animatronics. *Flashlight: Scare away many animatronics. *Freddy Mask: Tricks animatronics into leaving you alone. *Doors: Can help keep animatronics from stealing your flashlight batteries. Animatronics *Withered Toy Freddy: Appears on night 2. *Withered Toy Bonnie: Appears on night 2. *Withered Toy Chica: Appears on night 2. *Withered BB: Appears on night 3. *Withered Puppet: All nights. *Withered Mangle: Appears on night 1 (Rarely) and night 2. *Ignited Freddy: Appears on night 3 and beyond. *Ignited Bonnie: Appears on night 3 and beyond. *Ignited Chica: Appears on night 3 and beyond. *Ignited Foxy: Appears on night 3 and beyond. *Ignited Golden Freddy: Appears on all nights. *Mango (not to be confused with Mangle): Appears on night 1. *Shadow Freddy: Appears on all nights. *Shadow Bonnie: Appears on all nights. Night 1: Phone call *Phone rings* Hello? Oh hey Night guard. If your hearing this, you might have chosen a bad career. Oh well, too late to leave now. So let me clear up some things. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. I'm Sally Fitzgerald and I'll help you for night 1. Not much goes on. You just need to use the 4 things we got. A mask, a flashlight, and a monitor to check on the other robots. And I'll talk to you later. *Phone hangs up* Night 2: Phone call *Phone rings* Hello? Wow you survived the first night. ok, so uhh.. Right now some of the Toy animatronics are kept in the back room. Along with the withered animatronics. Some of the toy animatronics will start to walk around and about. So you can use the vent doors to keep them from stealing your batteries. Ok, talk to you tomorrow. *Phone hangs up* Night 3: Phone call *Phone rings* Hello? Wow night 3 already. Ok, I'm not going to talk as much. So, it turns out that the old animatronics are roaming around. Plus Balloon Butt is going to be crawling through the vents. So be sure to keep an eye on him. Ok, talk to you tomorrow. Night 4: Phone call *Phone rings* Hello? Wow, you made it pass the 3rd night. Not many players can. Listen, I might not be around to talk now. *Door banging sound* It been rough here. I'm glad that I recorded my messages before this night happens. *Vent banging* If I'm not alive, I'll have someone else record for the 5th night. And-*Static noise plays* Oh no! *FNAF 2 Jumpscare plays then a dial-tone plays* Night 5: Phone call *Phone rings* Hey Night guard. Ok, I'll explain something. You need to leave tomorrow in the morning. We got a report that some kids and a night guard went missing. A witness had explain that a terrible smell was coming from the robots. So try to survive this night and then leave. Ok see ya. *Phone hangs up* Night 6: Phone call *Phone rings* Dude, What are you thinking? The place is close. At least for today. We are still looking for the killer. We believe we have him. So please get out tomorrow morning. I'm not saying this again. Survive this night and then leave before I tell the boss that your trespassing. *Phone hangs up* Trivia *On night 4, Sally was believed to be killed by Mangle. **It's because you can hear a radio static noise before the FNAF 2 jumpscare sound plays. *On Night 5 and 6, It was revealed that the place close down. *It's unknown if the night guard was fired or arrested after night 6. *On night 5, The person calling was Officer Mike. **This is a reference to FNAF 1, as the main character is Mike Smith. Category:Games